


101 Drabble Dump

by WrandomThots



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short convos, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: Short, (mostly) less than 100 word(s) drabbles feat. Chaotic7.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many incomplete fics, but all my updates are on my laptop; I'm not able to upload them since my Mom is using my laptop for work. *sad*
> 
> So I'm trying my best to write things on my phone like I used to before! :D  
> Hope y'all enjoy these! ❤

**Person:** You're adopted. 

**Youngjae:** Oh my God! More grandparents?! It's going to be Christmas every day! 

* * *

**Person:** You're adopted. 

**BamBam:** Bitch _of course I am_ , you think mortals can produce a miracle like me?! 

* * *

**Person:** You're adopted. 

**Yugyeom:** So? My parents _chose_ me. Yours are stuck with your whiny bitch ass self. 


	2. Chapter 2

_(Yugyeom, looking at all his pending assignments:)_

**Gyeomie:** I think they're trying to kill me. :'(

**Mark™:** Fucking finally. 

**JayB:** It was bound to happen sooner or later. 

**Wang™:** Not all heroes wear capes. :* 

**ArsChoi:** Do they need an accomplice? v(^o^) 

**PepiJY:** Why haven't they finished the job yet? 

**DoubleBam:** LMAO WEAK ASS HOE

**Gyeomie:** I hate y'all >:(


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaebum:** This is going to be a good trip. 

**Jinyoung:** We lost BamBam! 

**Jaebum:** BEST. TRIP. EVER. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugyeom:** *exists*

**Jinyoung:** The _AUDACITY_


	5. Chapter 5

**JayB:** My parents aren't home. ;) 

**Nyoungie:** Okay. 

**JayB:** Come over.

**Nyoungie:** Why?

**JayB:** ... cause my parents ain't home?

**Nyoungie:** So? Your parents didn't ask me to babysit you.

**JayB:** Jinyoung no-

**Nyoungie:** Good night, Beom. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Yugyeom:** LET ME BREATHE!

**Jinyoung:** That's basic science how did you screw even _that_ up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are ACTUAL conversations I've had. 
> 
> I'm a sarcastic hoe. (^v^)


	7. Chapter 7

**Yugyeom:** The man I am today is because of you. :") 

**Jinyoung:** SIKE BITCH don't go blaming me for _that_


	8. Chapter 8

_Jackson, filming a video in the empty practice room_

**Mark:** Wow, look at all the people who wanna get with you

**Jackson:** But you're there in the video, Hyung! (⁀ᗢ⁀)

**Mark:** Did I fucking stutter (^v^) 

**Jackson:** ... _Oh._ (〇_ｏ)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all stay safe. ❤  
> Strength to you and your loved ones! ❤


End file.
